1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increasing demand for technical development and need for mobile devices, demand for secondary batteries as an energy source is sharply increasing.
Secondary batteries may be widely classified into circular-shaped batteries, angular-shaped batteries, pouch-shaped batteries, and the like according to exterior shapes of the secondary batteries, or may be classified according to types of electrolyte solutions. Recently, as mobile devices become smaller, demand for angular-shape batteries having small thicknesses and pouch-shape batteries increases.
In general, secondary batteries are classified into hard packs and inner packs according to how the secondary batteries are mounted on cases. A hard pack forms a part of an exterior shape of an external device on which the hard pack is mounted. However, a case should generally be designed so as to match a corresponding external device while the battery cell is mounted on the case.
On the other hand, an inner pack is used by mounting the inner pack in an external device, and a cover forming a part of the external device covers the inner pack. In order to protect contents of the inner pack or to provide information about the inner pack, an insulating sheet may be adhered on a most-exterior surface thereof.